InuYasha: A Fractured Feudal Fairytale
by Tsubasa8
Summary: Featuring CinderYasha: guess what fairytale I'm using for this was originally an assignment for school. I did well on it too! Lol!


Me: Okay, this was an assignment I had to do for school; writing a narrative of our choice. I decided to go with the fractured fairytale with manga/anime characters (was actually my teacher's suggestion – weird). Then I got nearly perfect on it and she said I should do more like that; and consider publication.

I had no idea where I could publish this (other than this "Mangazine" thing the school's anime club is doing – except I'm already putting "Sengoku Shaman" in there. With a cover page too!), so I thought, why not here? I was going to do it anyway, but still…

So here it is! I altered a few things from the "InuYasha" storyline to make it fit by the way. You'll see what I mean when you read it. I also tried splitting it into more paragraphs so it's easier to read online.

Disclaimer: "InuYasha" is property of Rumiko Takahashi, Sunrise, Viz, and all those other people who bring this series to us!

* * *

Cinder-Yasha

Once upon a time in feudal Japan, there was a young half-demon named Inuyasha. He was the child of the now-deceased Inu-Taishou of the Western Lands and a human mother. That union resulted in him, a half-demon, loathed by both demon and human alike. That included his awful half-brother, Sesshomaru, a full dog demon lord, with whom Inuyasha lived. Needless to say, the two siblings hated each other. Inuyasha was forced to do chores for his brother, whether it was sharpening his sword or taking care of his adopted daughter Rin.

One day, Sesshomaru's vassal came bearing news that the King was going to be holding a competition for the hand of his daughter, Lady Kagome. Upon overhearing this, Inuyasha wanted to go as well, but his brother scoffed, "The night of the competition is the on the night of the full moon. You'll be completely human, and unfit to wed Lady Kagome." With that said, the demon lord instructed his younger brother to watch over Rin that night instead.

After his brother left for the King's castle, Inuyasha fumed over that fact that he could not attend the competition, for Lady Kagome was the fairest in all the land. It also did not hurt that the half-demon was itching for some excitement in his life, and surely a competition would bring him such.

His prayers were answered as a man emitting luminosity appeared before the human Inuyasha. "Do not fear, Inuyasha," the holy being bellowed, "for I am your Fairy Godfather, Lord Miroku, and I know you want to attend the King's competition." With a wave of his staff, Miroku transformed Inuyasha back into his half-demon state, his red robes becoming clean, and his long raven hair turning white as his dog ears poked out from his head. The Fairy Godfather explained that Inuyasha must be back before midnight, for that is when he will revert to his human form.

Another flick of his staff, and Miroku conjured up a round shining jewel in Inuyasha's hands. Miroku explained that if the guards would not let him in because he was only half-human, that jewel would surely be ravishing enough to convince them to let him in. With that, off Inuyasha went, dashing across the countryside thanks to his returned demon strength.

At the King's battlefield, Sesshomaru was engrossed in a fight with a pack of wolf demons. As a result, he did not notice when his younger brother came running up the pathway. Lady Kagome was entangled amongst the tentacles of the demon that had captured her, as part of the contest.

Inuyasha leapt before them, and swung his sharp demon claws in a swift downward motion, annihilating the thieving demon. The half-demon landed on his feet with Lady Kagome in his arms. He looked her in the eyes as he set her down. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," she breathed with a slight blush on her face. "Please, I would like to know the name of the one who saved me."

The moon was shining high overhead; however, so Inuyasha apologized, "I am sorry Lady Kagome, but I must be off." As he left, the gem Miroku had given him fell out of his sleeve, breaking in two when it hit the ground. Quickly, the half-demon managed to snatch up part of it, but abandoned the rest as Lady Kagome was catching up to him. The Princess bent down and took the other half, proclaiming that whoever had the other part of the jewel was to be the one she would marry.

When the Western Lands were trudged upon, the princess and her party came to Lord Sesshomaru's home. They asked if anyone had the other half of the jewel to match the one Lady Kagome bore, but the demon lord sniffed and informed them that no one in the household had such a thing.

To his surprise; however, Inuyasha came forward with his piece of the gem in hand. The Princess and the half-demon brought their respective pieces together, the halves fitting each other perfectly. Soon the two were wedded, and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

Me: Darn, I couldn't fit any other characters in it… Well, what do you expect when the teacher tells you to make it fit on two pages? (sigh)

I don't know if I'll continue with any more fractured fairytales; still with "InuYasha" characters, other manga/anime characters, or even at all. I guess this was more like a one-shot deal (it was originally for school after all).


End file.
